Rose Gold (Pentatonix)
by pjolover155
Summary: Bianca went to the library to get away from her abusive parents. She fell asleep and saw the famous Avi Kaplan in front of her. What will come from this meeting in the library. Sorry, I'm just like super bad at summaries, but I hope that you like my story. Will try to update weekly or sometimes even daily. Thanks for reading.
Bianca's POV

"GET OUT!", my mother yelled at me,"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK." I ran upstairs, grabbed a duffel bag, and stuffed my small amount of belongings in it. My mom was waiting for me at the door. She glared at me and slammed the door behind me as I stepped outside. I didn't know where to go from here, so I did the only logical thing I could think of. I drove to my safe place, the library. My car pulled into the library parking lot, and I walked into the welcoming sliding doors. With my duffel bag in hand I smiled at the librarian, and went into a big and open study room. I heard the familiar buzz of my laptop as it booted up, and plugged in my ear buds. Tears streamed down my face, as I remembered my parents and thought of what I was going to do next. I put on Pentatonix's new song, Ref, and dozed off to a slow, peaceful sleep.

Avi's POV

The library was one of my favorite places in the whole world. It allowed me to be in a quiet and conservative space, and really think or learn something new. Scott dropped me off at the library since my car was currently getting fixed. This certain library has 5 small study rooms and 2 big and open places. As I walked by, all of the small rooms were taken and one of the big rooms had 10 people in a meeting of some sort. The only room that was partially free was the only other big space. There is was a really pretty young lady with earbuds in her ears and laptop in front of her. Her face was stained with tears, and her hair was decorated upon her face to look like a delicate spider web. I went into the room and sat across from this beautiful mystery girl. After I put my stuff down, I grabbed my books and started to study for my upcoming online exam. With my hair pulled back and a highlighter in hand, I got down to business.

Bianca's POV

I woke up after what I thought was 30 minutes, and saw there was a strange man in front of me. After rubbing my eyes, I realized it was the one and only Avi Kaplan. He saw that I woke up and with a deep rumbling voice he said," Hi, do you mind if I study in here with you? All of the other rooms are taken. Oh, by the way my name is Avi Kaplan. What's yours?" With wide eyes I responded," Uh ... I don't mind if you study in here, and my name is Bianca Lopez." He responded," Thanks, I like your name." I chuckled a little bit, took a small breath and said," Before you continue to study, uh, I just wanted to say that I really, like really, like your group, Pentatonix. I think that you guys are amazing." A blush crept towards my cheeks as I finished my sentence. He smiled and said," Thank you. That means a lot." You smiled back and began to type on your laptop.

After about an hour of doing this Avi threw his highlighter in his notebook in frustration." Ugh! I can't memorize this timeline of events for my exam." I looked up and slowly pulled out my earbuds, staring in confusion. I laughed softly and looked towards Avi," What are you studying?" Avi looked back up and said," U.S History" " Oh then let me help you, do you have ?" "Yeah.", he replied. " I had his class last school year.", you said as you smiled. You walked towards Avi, and looked down at his textbook." Oh ok so you're on section 10.3. I'm not sure if this will work for you, but I use acronyms to memorize the timeline. For example, you can say I Gave Patricia Funny Socks Because Running Is Cool. See, if you memorize the first letter to the words on the timeline then you can do well on ' test." I smiled and met his gaze, then looked back down at the textbook.

Avi's POV

After Bianca explained a memorization technique, she stared deeply into my eyes. She had hazel colored eyes, with a dark green lining. She looked so beautiful and pristine. Not to mention she was in an active t-shirt, with a flannel tied around her waist, light-wash ripped jeans, and black heeled boots. I blushed as I realized that I was developing a crush on this random girl, whom I had just met. She looked down at the textbook and I said," Thank you. That's really gonna help me memorize this." Bianca smiled and and walked back around to her end of the table, to continue typing on her computer.

As she began to type again, I started to really take in her beautiful features. Her jawline and collarbones were nicely pronounced giving her a healthy look. I would guess she worked out, due to her active shirt and loose ponytail. She had full and firm lips, as if she was waiting for something bad to happen. Her cheeks had small and faint freckles. Finally, her eyes. They were mesmerizing with a piercing look. Bianca's eyes were hiding something. Something gentle, warm, or compassionate. Her hair was was chestnut-brown, and was pulled back in a ponytail, which was becoming undone.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she huffed loudly in annoyance. I looked up and I saw her blow the hair out of her face. Bianca took out her earbuds and quickly pulled her hair out of the ponytail. She dug in her backpack and took out a small box, of what appeared to bobby pins and clips. With her hair tie in hand, Bianca pulled her hair back and twisted it up into a very messy bun. Her bobby pins were put all around to stop hairs from falling out. There were tendrils hanging in the front of her face and a few ringlets out of place on her bun. All I could think of was how beautiful and calm she looked. Studying was out the window.

Bianca's POV

I couldn't help but notice how handsome Avi looked while he was studying. His pronounced jawline and collarbones looked amazing. He was overall a lot cuter in person. I smiled to myself as I realized I was crushing on a member of Pentatonix. Someone I was likely to not see again. His sense of style was very urban. Today, he had a plain black t-shirt with a dark blue flannel thrown on top, and dark colored jeans with timberlands. I started to daydream as I began to start my five paragraph essay. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone banging on the study room door. My head snapped up in surprise, and I saw the person that I feared the most, my abusive father. His face, stony and grey, was staring directly at mine, as if sucking in my soul. Both of my parents were and are abusive, but in different ways. My mother, verbally, and my father, physically. Together they made my life a living hell. Usually the library was my only safe place, my parents would never come to torment me. Today was different, James, my father, barged into the study room with his hands balled into fists. He came straight at me and punched me square in the nose. James yelled," Why did you leave again, Bianca?!" *slap across face* "Do you think you're too good for us?! For this family?!" He pulled me off of my chair and pushed me to the ground. In the midst of all of this, I see Avi standing, a horrified expression plastered on his face. What was he going to do next?


End file.
